D N Angel: Continuation of Manga
by cl13418
Summary: Since the manga has been dropped, I wanted to recreate a different ending where Daisuke and Dark had actually merged together. From then on, the story will continue with a new version of Daisuke and Dark with new and old characters.
1. Chapter 1

Hello. This is my first fan fiction so I don't really know how it works...but anyhow I've decided to write up a fanfic of D N Angel which is told by different viewpoints ＼(^o^)／ This will be following off from where the manga left but I changed the ending in which Daisuke actually merges with Dark and does not get blasted at by Krad and Hiwatari.

However I do not own D N Angel. All credits to the author and mangaka.

Enjoy （＾∇＾）

Chapter 75

[Viewpoint of Riku]

Niwa-Kun...?_ Is that really you? It can't be...why? _

Riku hid behind the wall and watched the transformation of Dark. She could not really tell in the darkness but she could see a flurry of black feathers bursting from his back. He reared his body to the sky and a halo of light appeared around Dark. Riku couldn't believe her eyes as she watched this illuminated emergence occur before her. It was as if she was trapped behind a glass wall where she could not move or breathe.

However the transformation did not end. The light dissipitated around Dark and was blown apart. Riku swallowed as the person she hated started to change into the person she had fallen in love with. This new Dark had Niwa-kun's face and eyes but his hair had changed to the gradient of dark purple where the tips of his hair was a startling red. This in-between version was slightly taller than the Niwa-kun Riku knew but he was _definitely _Daisuke Niwa.

Riku wanted to burst out from behind the wall and run to Niwa-kun but she couldn't bring herself to. As the transformation ended, this new Niwa-kun stood there in the exact same spot with his head tilted to the night sky. He had black wings on his back and he seemed to look deep into the dark clouds, getting ready to take flight.

Riku felt like a wimp as she stared. As she started to back away from the scene, Riku accidentally stepped on a fallen branch.

_Snap!_

Riku cursed under her breath. Before she could turn around and run away, she heard the sound of wings. She gasped and almost fell over until someone caught her from behind. _It's Dark! No, it's Niwa-kun...? _She closed her eyes shut and pushed her saviour aside.

"I'm sorry!" She burst out and quickly fled the area. Riku managed to find the main entrance of the Dance Party and leaned against one of the columns. Slowly, she sank to the ground, breathing heavily.

_What did I just see..?! _


	2. Chapter 2

I'm really sorry about the previous short chapter and my reclusive nature in disappearing (^_^;)

**Chapter 76**

(Viewpoint of Risa)

As she passed the main entrance to look for Riku, she spotted black feathers along the ground. They were slick like oil trails leading Risa to its owner. The feather trail stopped to a wall where it immediately cuts off. It was like..._could it be? Dark? What was he doing when I left?_

But Risa decided to forgo the idea of searching for Dark and instead looked out for Riku who was late from returning to the party. She realized Niwa-Kun was missing from the party as well...perhaps...? Risa giggled and smirked, thinking about Niwa-kun and her sister in the dark.

_Hmmm...maybe I shouldn't look for them. _

Risa decided to leave the grounds and head back to the party.

But as she walked by, she did not see the shadow of a boy sitting on the edge of the roof with his wings, capturing the sky.

**Chapter 76 (cont.)**

(Viewpoint of Satoshi)

Ugh. The man who called himself as my father stood there with his hands in his pockets. Father was standing near a window, watching the world outside his little castle. Satoshi swallowed and raised his voice, "Why did you call me here?"

The man turned away from the window and faced his son. They stood there, looking at each other and silently gazing at the weakness each person had. After the short silence, Father spoke in a snobby tone.

"Do you really think I'm stupid, Satoshi?"

"I have no idea what you're talking about, Father."

"Hmph." The room was filled once again in silence. This lead to the man to walk towards his son and he immediately raised his arm above his head and slashed downwards at Satoshi's head. Before he could react to his Father's blow, a piercing noise rang throughout the room and the man was knocked off his feet. Satoshi trembled at the sound as he started to realise what had happened.

Both father and son gritted their teeth and quickly got back on their feet and ran towards the window.

"What the hell happened?!" The man murmured under his breath. He took out a walkie-talkie from his coat pocket and pressed the button above the device. He held onto the button and started to speak with the guards.

"Find out what happened. Now."

A voice answered in a surprised voice, "Yes sir!"

Father switched off the walkie-talkie and stuffed it back inside his coat pocket and leaned against the table. "What the hell is going on...?"

Satoshi's eyes had wandered over to some strange shape, huddled on the balcony. The figure was draped in darkness and he could not tell who that person was. _I have to find out who that is. It _must _be _him.

The boy quickly manoeuvred away from the window and was about to run out of the room to investigate but his father stopped him. "Where do you think you're going?"

"To investigate the cause of the sound."

His father gave him a cold look and sneered. "Do you really think I'll let you go after that sound occurred? After all, you have a _very_ interesting friend. Daisuke Niwa, was it?" Satoshi stood there, completely frozen. _Had Father known about Niwa-kun th__e entire time?_

Satoshi tsked.

The man chuckled and smiled.

"Now now Satoshi-kun. As a father, it is my responsible to know _all _your friends...and a little of their background, of course." He turned towards his son and pulled out an object from the drawer of the table. He laid the object on the table and took a look at Satoshi's reaction. As the moonlight shifted, the object was revealed to be a gun. Or rather an object that had a similar appearance to a gun.

"Where did you get this?!" Satoshi slammed the tables with his hands, palm down.

The man laughed and moved quickly behind Satoshi and pinned his son on the table. "Satoshi-Kun, relax for a little while. It's going to need some of your blood." The boy struggled underneath his father but he could only feel the pressure of his joints breaking apart.

His father slid a knife from his front pocket and sliced his son's right hand. He slapped Satoshi's hand over the gun and let the blood flow over the magical artefact. "And now, all that's left is to bring Krad out."

"Why are you doing this?!" The man released Satoshi from his grip and walked towards the exit of the room.

"Make your choice. Don't leave the world hanging. After all, you've got someone to eliminate." As the door slowly shut behind his father, the son could see his father's chilling smile from eye to eye.

_What is he planning? That stupid father of mine. _


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry for the late release! I always forget to save the document so it accidentally got deleted! ˚‧º·(˚ ˃̣̣̥᷄⌓˂̣̣̥᷅ )‧º·˚

Happy Reading \\(^&amp;^)/

\- 2 YEARS LATER -

**Chapter 77**

(Viewpoint of Riku)

Riku woke up from her dream of '_him'_ disappearing that night and yawned. She stretched her arms and got out of bed. _Why do I have to dream about that on the first day of high school?_

Riku had turned sixteen years old, along with her twin sister and the missing boy that had vanished two years ago. She felt annoyed at the brief ending of her dream and wished she could have seen more than a trail of feathers being cut short. The following day, Hiwatari-kun did not appear at school and it went on for months where it became an issue. Riku, Risa and Saehara-kun investigated the disappearance of both of the boys during summer and winter holidays. It became apparent that both boys had simply vanished into nothing. But four months later after the last summer break, the teacher reported to the class that Hiwatari-kun had left the school permanently and will be transferring to another school. Riku felt like punching the teacher due to the fact no one knew what happened.

So the Satoshi Hiwatari case, closed.

Yet, Niwa-kun was still missing.

During those two years, she had earnestly tried to look for Niwa-kun using Saehara-kun's connections as a detective. They had visited the Niwa household and found out that the family had moved. Only an empty house stood with a 'For Sale' sign planted infront of the door. There was a number attached to the details on the sign and Riku immediately took down the number and went back home.

She dialled the number on the house phone. It rang for some time. Finally, someone picked up the phone and a woman's voice answered. "Hello? This is Emiko Niwa. Are you looking to purchase the house?"

_So direct..._

Riku cleared her throat, "Umm, is this _really _Emiko Niwa-san?"

The woman laughed on the phone. "Of course! You are definitely speaking with her!"

Riku twirled the telephone wire between her fingers. She desperately hoped that Niwa-kun had only moved to some place. She could imagine the next conversation with him where she would be shouting at him, forcing him to meet up with her. When she met Niwa-kun by the train station, Riku would immediately punch him for leaving her without a word.

"Ermmm...hello?" Emiko-san's voice brought Riku back to reality and she stuttered. "Y-yyes! Could I ask you a question?"

"If it's relevant to the house, that is," the woman on the line chuckled.

"Erm...well...it's not. B-bbuut..." Riku bit her tongue, "I'm so sorry, Emiko-san but-"

The girl was cut short of her sentence. "Are you someone I know? Is this Riku-kun?"

_Eh? _"Ehhhhhhh? You knew it was me?!"

"Of course! After all, Dai-chan absolutely adores you." Riku blushed. "Is that so? Erm...I'm so sorry for calling you. But, is Niwa-kun - I mean, has Niwa-kun returned home?" There was a grave silence on the other line. She felt like she had stepped into another territory where she would get shot down if she moved one inch of her finger.

"Ex-cuse me? Emiko-san? Is-" The line immediately went dead.

_ What was that all about?_

Riku immedaitely dialled the phone number again but there was no answer. The line kept ringing but nobody picked up the phone. She felt frustrated at the fact she was so close at figuring out where Niwa-kun could have disappeared to. Since Emiko-san put down the phone, she _definitely _must know where Niwa-kun is or may be hiding. She couldn't give up!

_I am so close! I know I will find him! No matter what..._

But this 'phone call moment' happened five weeks before the start of her first term of high school, which is today. Riku sulked for the past five weeks as nothing came up. Even though she had been thoroughly using her sleuthing skills that Saehara-kun showed her, such as picking locks, following behind people without getting noticed, etc. Lately she had felt more like a stalker.

_What am I going to do? _

Her thoughts were interrupted as the door suddenly slammed open. Risa was standing at the entrance of my room and she had grim expression on her face. "You're not ready?!" She stormed into the room and jumped onto her sister's bed.

Risa was wearing their high school uniform which consisted: a burgundy checkered skirt, white thigh-high stockings, black blazer with the emblem of the school. She had matching checkered burgundy ribbons tied in her hair with the largest smile on her face. "Come on! If you need help in changing..." She smirked, "I could always help you. After all we've been doing this as kids." She folded her arms and grinned.

Riku pursed her lips and frowned. "Alright, alright! I'll hurry! Just get out of my room!"

She chased her twin sister out of the room and quickly changed into her new school uniform.

_Even though it's only two years...I still can't forget about you. _

_I, will definitely find you. _

_'I' _swear.


	4. Chapter 4

Hello again. This chapter...for the sake of continuing it, please bear in mind that I _will _have to start creating characters of my own! As some readers may not like the use of 'original characters' but it can't be helped! So this is a warning before the chapter starts! (｡◕ˇдˇ ◕｡)

* * *

**Chapter 78**

(Viewpoint of Saehara)

"Helllooooooo~" he waved his arms at the twins. Saehara was grinning as he saw the two girls walking up to the front gates of their new high school. Coincidentally the three of them had still stuck together after Niwa-kun and Hiwatari-kun vanished into thin air. They had even ended up in the same high school. Risa-chan and Riku-kun waved back as they entered the school gates and headed with Saehara-kun to the school building where a huge board stated which class they would be in for the entire year.

There were so many students that Saehara-kun could feel the excitement buzzing in the air. He could almost smell the numbers of mysteries that could pop up within the school. As he looked at the students that surrounded him, he spotted a flash of burning red hair in the crowd. Saehara-kun immediately rubbed his eyes with the back of his hand and when he blinked again, there was no sign of the red hair he had saw. _Was it my imagination? It couldn't be _him, _could it? Impossible! _He decided to forgo the thought of his missing best friend as it was a new year, new school, possibly new love? He started to giggle under his breath.

Risa-chan noticed this and muttered, "You're probably thinking of something perverted, aren't you?"

"Oi! Don't spoil everyone's opinion of me! I just started high school." Saehara-kun frowned and folded his arms. "Anyway which class are you?" He turned towards the twins.

"Class 1-C. Riku's in the same class as well! How 'bout you, Saehara-kun?" Risa-chan was happily smiling.

The boy smiled tremendously and raised his hand to Risa-chan. "Give me a high-five! We're in the same class!" Saehara-kun grinned.

Risa-chan just frowned and turned away from Saehara-kun, pushing away the high-five that the boy had tried to demonstrate in front of the other students. After all, Saehara-kun had noticed Risa-chan was going to be a big hit as the number one prettiest girl in school. Several students were staring at this intimate relationship between the two students and he purposely felt like creating a jealousy pool in this high school. Riku-kun turned towards Saehara-kun and smirked.

Surprised by this action, Saehara-kun murmured, "Let's start sleuthing."

Riku-kun who was the opposite of Risa-chan had also caught the attention of the other students. She was more boyish, sporty and was quite violent at times. But the good points were: her ego wasn't as big as her twin sister. After they left the crowd, the three of them headed straight to their classroom where they found a seating chart on the board with their names already attached. Since Risa-chan and Riku-kun had the same last name 'Harada', they sat behind one another. Riku-kun sat infront of Risa-chan, to be exact whereas, Saehara-kun's last name was "'S'aehara" so he sat on the other end of the classroom.

He felt lonely.

But the boy quickly gathered up the dispel between his thoughts and feelings and tried to look around for someone to be friends with. Somehow it felt like they were avoiding him which totally sucked for him. He cleared his throat and before homeroom began, he decided to explore the school without the twins. Saehara-kun gathered information regarding the seven mysteries of Minami High. Sounds familiar?

The first clue was a room in the main building. There was one room that had not been opened since the beginning of Minami High. No key but a lock. Mysteries around this room suggested that a student had been murdered. The perpetrator had known the student well and led them into a room where they sealed it off. Rumours had it; the student actually managed to escape from the sealed room however he, himself had disappeared with the murderer still stuck in the room. So who really died that night...was never revealed. But the principal at that time, stated a 'student' had been killed. So where had the murderer gone too?

Apparently there were no windows in that room. Saehara-kun checked for it and found a blank wall on the first floor. Only this area had no windows. Strange...

Saehara-kun started giggling hysterically in the corridor. As he walked towards the door, he found it was ajar from the panelling. _Did someone go in?! Already?!_ The boy quickly pushed the door open to find a girl sitting on one end of the room. He almost screamed due to the fact that she looked ghostly against the pale walls. The girl was wearing the Minami High girl's uniform and she had a book propped in one hand.

"Excuse me...? Are you real?"

The girl glanced from her book at Saehara-kun but made no sound. She stood up, brushed her checkered skirt and tucked her book under her arm. The boy watched as she made her way towards him and brushed past his shoulder, disappearing around the corridor. He noticed her fishbone hairpin that was clipped above her right ear.

He stood completely still and felt his mystery tour flying away into a line of gun fire. _What just happened? What did I just see?_

Just before he could fully comprehend what was going on, the school bell rang. Saehara-kun decided to put away his thoughts about the girl and the seven mysteries of Minami High and headed to homeroom for an introduction to the new school year.

* * *

_Just in time! _

Saehara quickly sat down as the first person to introduce himself stood up. As time went by, Riku-kun was the next person to speak. "My name is Riku Harada. I love sports and...my sister. So you guys better not lay a finger on her!" Immediately, Saehara crumpled against his desk. _Riku-kun has always been the same. Not changing. Probably waiting for Niwa-kun. _He sighed.

Next, Risa-chan stood up. "Hello everyone!" She was smiling cheerfully at her new classmates and you could tell, the guys already was leeching on her. "I'm Risa Harada. Riku's younger sister and I'll definitely find a boyfriend this new school year! Bear in mind, if you want to date me, you'll have to go through my sister." She grinned. The guys in class was already rallying. _Risa-chan has become bolder... _The girls were frowning at this. _Hah...she already made enemies in the new year!_

He could definitely feel a whole lot of trouble packed inside those twin sisters for the new semester.

Suddenly the door slid open and a girl stepped inside. That book tucked under her arm and the fishbone hairpin clipped above her ear was staring back at Saehara-kun like a satellite dish to him. As if it was normal, she quietly made her way an empty seat across from the boy.

The teacher cleared his throat and said, "Continue."

The next person continued as the teacher said. But Saehara's eyes were glued on the girl that just entered the room. _So she wasn't a ghost..._ Somehow he felt better knowing that she wasn't just some fabricated image he saw.

All of a sudden it was Sahara's turn to introduce himself. He couldn't think of what to say and blurted out, "My name is Takeshi Saehara! And...I really, really want a girlfriend!"

Immediately he blushed. The entire class laughed at that intro and Saehara immediately sank into his chair like melted butter. _Why did I say such a stupid thing? I'm supposed to be 'cool' this year. Not a freak!_ He could feel his cheeks searing from the embarrassment of shouting out his inner thoughts to the classroom.

A soft voice spoke. "Yuki Ueda. Sixteen. Books." She quickly sat down. Everyone in the room just went blank.

So her name is Yuki...Ueda-san.

**Chapter 78 cont.**

(Viewpoint of Riku)

After homeroom ended, everyone was mingling with each other. Most of the guys were immediately heading in Risa's direction. Riku stood between them with her arms folded and she put on a serious face. It almost felt as if she had a dark aura to her that drove thunder from the clouds onto the boys that stepped into their territory. Saehara-kun seemed like he was in a dream and he headed in the twin's direction. Riku was standing still like a statue, glaring at the leeching eyes that were connecting with her sister's.

Riku knew Saehara-kun was not into Risa. So she let him past and he stole her seat. The guys noticed this and the temperature immediately dropped. Saehara-kun just shrugged it off and groaned. "You know, I went to the first clue of the seven mysteries of Minami High...and Ueda-san was there."

Risa's eyes were glittering and immediately she frowned. "Why didn't you bring us along? I love mysteries! Especially if I can find Dark-sama!" She smiled happily and clapped her hands together. Riku was instinctually thinking of Niwa-kun. _Why didn't he want us to find him? _

She couldn't get it out of her mind that Niwa-kun could be dead or living at a place that he knew no one could find or even with his parents who was trying hide him. _Maybe he doesn't want me to see him? Maybe he already has someone he likes besides me. _

Lately, Riku felt like she had become obsessed with Niwa-kun. Most of her mind was taken over by the thoughts of finding and demanding the reason why he left them. Or rather _her._

Risa and Saehara-kun were arguing about the seven mysteries of Minami High. Times like these, made her feel like knocking the both of them out. She just wanted space to think and space to understand.

She decided to leave the classroom because she suddenly felt like she had a headache. Riku headed to infirmary and as she was passing by, there was an open window. The sunlight were streaming through the windows however the light was specifically concentrated through that open window. It was impeccably bright through that specific window and there seemed to be a solid shadow. It was a peculiar shadow and Riku immediately walked up towards the open window and as she was about the close it, a single leaf blew into the corridor and landed beside her shoe. She leaned down and picked it up, closing the window in return.

Riku heard the squeak of her indoor shoes, rubbing against the shiny surface of the floor. In her enclosed hand, the single leaf that blew through that window told her that it was going to be the start of a new year that she might finally get the answer to her hidden question.

In the infirmary, the room appeared to be empty. There was not a single presence inside the room and she left herself inside. She snuck onto a bed and lay there, completely still.

Sighing, she raised her arm above her head and left it lingering in upwards, pointing to the ceiling.

Riku closed her eyes and when she blinked again, there was Niwa-kun. His eyes were dark but his cheeks were completely red. "Riku why do you keep making me do something like this?" He stared at her like an inanimate object which took away that childish appearance he had before.

But Niwa-kun had dropped the honourifics and now in return she decided to drop his. "Daisuke..." Immediately she shut her eyes and pressed her hands over her cheeks, blushing. They were hot with fever.

"Umm...excuse me..." A boy stood closely to the side of Riku's bed. She almost flipped off the bed but quickly grabbed the sheets in the last moment.

She sat up in embarrassment and smoothed her skirt and blouse. "Ah...ah...sorry!" She jumped away from the boy and ran down the corridor. _What...w..hh...aaaaaa...ttttt. _Somehow her headache was gone and replaced with an awkward memory.

_Why did I dream of Niwa-kun...Dai-suuu-kkeeeee...?! _Her mind was completely jumbled into a series of decisive moments with the boy who appeared next to her sleeping face. She didn't hear anyone come into the infirmary room. Maybe she really was asleep...sighing...Riku head back to the room where Risa and Saehara-kun was waiting for her.

Somehow this was her first dream of Niwa-kun. It left her in a frenzy and Riku was not sure what the dream meant. She had felt that he was so close to her. Yet, there was this wall between them that hid his true intentions. Even though, he was the same.

She knew he was _not _the same. It was mixture of something different that stirred her.

But Riku felt at ease as she watched the two closest people in the classroom.

Risa and Saehara-kun were having their arms folded. Somehow she could picture them as a perfect couple. Thinking about that made her lose that humiliating memory and she began to laugh when she came back.

The two of them starred at Riku as if she was crazy. Perhaps in some ways, she 'apparently' was. She put her hand into the blazer's pocket and found that she had lost that leaf that she was holding on.

_Well, it's just a leaf. _

**Chapter 78 cont..**

The boy sat on the bed of where the other girl had laid on. There was a single leaf that was left. It lay beside the boy's hand. He picked it up and stared at it. There was some sort of symbol printed onto the skin of the leaf.

The boy took a closer look and he could make out a feather imprint on a vein. It was impossible to see but yet, this leaf was meant for _her. _The boy immediately crushed the leaf between his hand and frowned.

"Riku..._I_ was _this _close. But you can't _see_ me."

The boy had a frustrated look on his face and he let the withered leaf float underneath the bed. He tucked both hands into his pocket and left the infirmary room in the opposite direction.


	5. Chapter 5

Hey readers!

I think I'm the worst ever...at writing FanFic due to my extensive hibernations... (・´ｪ｀・)

But thanks for following me so far on the story!

* * *

**Chapter 79**

(Viewpoint of Riku)

After homeroom ended for the day, many students had already created circles of friends which brought them home. Whereas, Riku was waiting for Risa to finish talking with the boys who had ambushed their escape. Saehara-kun was standing in the hallway, dumbly with his mouth slacked wide open.

She sighed.

As the group of boys dispersed around Risa, Riku managed to shove some of them away before grabbing her sister's hand and dragging Saehara-kun down the corridor at the same time .

"You guys..." Riku blatantly spoke. Risa was waving at everyone as they left the school gates while Saehara-kun stayed in a baby-like state.

As they reached an intersection where both sisters and Saehara-kun had to separate, the small group waved goodbye to one another and departed in either direction. Risa was beaming proudly at the popularity she had received and looped her arm with Riku's as they walked together.

"You are wayyyyy to popular, Risa. Next time, can you please not do what you did?" Riku groaned as she remembered the encounters of the zombie-like horde of boys that followed Risa.

"Don't worry, Riku. My true love is still Dark-sama." Risa giggled as she squeezed her sister's arm happily. "I wonder when he'll come back and scoop me into his arms like my _ouji-sama*_."

Riku was not entirely sure whether Risa knew her 'Dark-sama' was Niwa-kun...that they were the same person. She decided not to mention this to her sister - ever. Who knows what havoc will bring to her sister's brain when she wanted something...

*_Ouji-sama = prince_

* * *

**Chapter 79 cont.**

(Viewpoint of Risa)

\- THE NEXT DAY -

During the first break of the day, Risa waltzed over to Saehara-kun who was still in the same state as yesterday; staring into space. She shook him several time before whispering, "Ueda-san is watching you." Immediately he burned into a sheet of crimson red and spat out, "Re-re-reallyyy?!" He looked around frantically and found no Yuki Ueda in her usual seat.

"Just kidding, " Risa stuck out her tongue in a cute manner and smiled mischievously at Saehara-kun. "We're going to continue the investigation of the seven mysteries of Minami High! Since you left me out yesterday, let's go back and investigate the first room you were talking about!"

"Whatttt..." the boy groaned and slapped his forehead against his desk which made him recoil in pain. In reflex, he pressed his palm against his forehead and massaged it. Risa laughed and leaned closely towards Saehara-kun's face. "If you don't help me, I'm going to shout 'Ahhhh, Saehara-kun harassed me! He captured a picture of my panties! Help!' to the classroom."

Risa smiled.

The boy's face paled.

"Fine! As long as you _never _do that. You'll ruin my reputation even more than it is."

Risa beamed. "Yippeeee! Let's go, Sae-ha-ra-kunnn."

As they left the room, Riku cast a glance at the two students as they left together. Saehara-kun had a pleading expression as the two departed the classroom together. "Risa-chan is an _akuma*_." He muttered under his breath.

"What, Saehara-kun? Did I hear something that I'm not supposed to hear?" Risa shot dagger eyes with her perfect smile still intact on her face. The boy gulped and smiled nervously at the girl.

"No, no, what I was saying - I mean, Risa-chan is an angel! A super cute one!"

"Oh? Well, that's su-perrr nice of you to compliment me, Saehara-kun!"

*_Akuma = devil_

* * *

**Chapter 79 cont.**

(Viewpoint of Saehara-kun)

As the two students made their way to the main building of the school, the boy went to check for the wall without windows on the third floor and found the same reoccurrence as yesterday. Nothing had changed. Saehara-kun led Risa-chan to the top floor of the main building and they finally arrived infront of the room. The door of the room was shut close unlike yesterday where he found Ueda-san sitting on the floor of the mysterious room with a book in one hand.

He sighed as he tried to open the door and somehow it would not budge even though he yanked it several times in a rough manner. Saehara-kun wondered why no one was able to open the door by burning it or smashing it down..._Why had no one tried that method? That's a pretty interesting thought. It's just a door - how could no one break into it unless... _

"Move."

Immediately Yuki Ueda appeared behind Saehara-kun and Risa-chan. Both of them almost screamed and bumped into each other, landing on top of one another. It appeared as a comedic scene between the two however Risa-chan immediately stood back up, blushing but recovered her composure in seconds. Whereas, Saehara-kun was still on the floor, dumb struck by the fact that Ueda-san had appeared out of nowhere behind them.

Saehara-kun got back onto his feet and swallowed, "Erm, do you need this room? It's locked...ermm...or rather it's not opening..."

Ueda-san walked past the boy and touched the door with the tip of finger. As if it was magic, the door silently welcomed them. The girl shrugged her shoulders and walked into the room. Saehara-kun and Risa-chan was stunned and decided to follow her inside the room.

It was a simple room, no windows but surprisingly and strangely it was not dark. Ueda-san sat down in the same corner of the room that Saehara-kun had seen her at. She took out a book and flipped to the page she last stopped. Risa-chan was staring suspiciously at the other girl and turned towards the boy. "Were you not that strong?"

The boy's face flushed. "I really couldn't open it! It's not my fault!"

"Uh-huh."

Risa-chan approached the girl and sat opposite her. Saehara-kun followed suite and sat down beside Risa-chan. "It's...Ueda-san, right?"

"What do you want?" the girl replied without looking up from her book.

Risa-chan did not like this attitude and was about to slug the girl before Saehara-kun stopped her in time. "Ha-ha-ha...you know what? We'll be excusing ourselves."

The boy dragged Risa-chan out of the room and quickly returned to their homeroom before break ended. Somehow it had not gone that well. Risa-chan was fuming and broke away from Saehara-kun. "We were so close! Why didn't you ask her about the room?"

"Ermm...I think we would not get any answers from Ueda-san." Risa-chan huffed in annoyance and headed in Riku-kun's direction.

Her twin sister was talking to the girls. She seemed happy, chatting away with the rest of the class. Risa-chan joined the conversation and was hugging Riku-kun from the back. Naturally, he wondered whether they should just forget about Niwa-kun and Hiwatari-kun, and move on with their own lives. He felt like it was going to take a very long time till the answers would ever get answered.

* * *

**Chapter 79 cont.**

(Viewpoint of Riku)

\- END OF THE DAY -

Risa jumped her from behind and smiled happily at the other girls. "What'cha talking about, o-ne-e-sa-ma?"

Riku pursed her lips together. One of the girls volunteered, "We're talking about boyfriends! Do you have one...Hara-"

"You can call me Risa-chan!"

One by one, the girls introduced themselves: _Aiko-chan, Kaede-chan, Mariko-chan _and _Kumiko-chan._

KUMIKO: You can just call me 'Miko-chan'!

RISA: Like a shrine maiden?

KUMIKO: Yup, like a 'miko'* and coincidentally I do live in a temple with my family. I kinda help out with the work sometimes like selling charms and stuff.

All the girls squeal in excitement. "Really? Does that mean you sell a '_love' _charm?"

Miko-chan smirked. "Of course!" She waved her arms around and spoke in an expressive tone, "You know how many couples come to the temple to pray for their happiness? Tons! Maybe you guys should come and pray for your own love!"

Immediately Risa clapped her hands together. "Why don't we all visit Miko-chan's house during the weekend for fun?"

Riku stared blandly at her sister. _She's probably going to purchase tons of love charms for her Dark-sama. Maybe I should get one for myself._ When she thought of that, she immediately blushed and blurted out, "Definitely! Let's go!"

Aiko-chan grinned at Riku. "I thought you didn't have anyone 'special'?"

"Wha-wha-tt do you mean? I just want to pray for my sister's love. It's not for me! After all, I don't really see anyo..." Riku's voice trailed off with her face still covered in red splotches across her cheeks. She had felt like she had spoken too much.

"Eh? What do you mean, Riku? What about Niw-" Risa spoke.

Riku whacked her sister over the head and her eyebrows were completely creased as she sat back down in her seat.

The other girls looked at each other and grinned. "Oh...so you do have someone."

Kaede-chan who was a boyish looking girl smirked in pleasure. "We are going to tickle you into telling us who you are talking about. After all, we all confessed about our love life so it's your turn, Riku-chan."

The girls pressured Riku by tickling her in the gut. She immediately jumped out of her chair, grabbing her school bag and escaped from the classroom.

"Awwww...she got away," Mariko-chan giggled.

Riku could hear the giggles of the girls as well as her sister who had already become good friends with the people she had met today. She did not want to tell her sister but during the break time that she had not followed Risa and Saehara-kun. Riku had gone to the infirmary room, thinking about the boy she met the other day. She wanted to see if he was really real and not a figment of her imagination.

Riku waited until break ended but he did not appear so maybe she had gone senile during the time she was missing Niwa-kun. She went to her locker on the ground floor, opened the locker and removed her used tennis shoes. She carefully took off her indoor shoes and placed inside the locker while she snuck her feet into the comfortable pair she had worn throughout the last year of middle school.

Riku sighed and picked up her bag from the ground and walked past the main building. As she did, she could see a dark shadow on the third floor peering through the glass. But his face was not recognisable as it was too dark to be seen through the window. As she turned away and looked back to confirm its existence, the figure had vanished.

_'He'? _

Suddenly she felt a chill on her spine.

_What was that? Was that a ghost? It can't be...it'll only take a few minutes..._

Riku shook her head and ran to the main building. She wanted to confirm who that was and ran into the foyer and up the stairs to the third floor. As she reached the highest floor of the building, Riku walked down the empty corridor. The area felt eerie and there was no presence of a living creature. She felt scared but decided that she had to take a look at who it was that was watching her.

She walked to the door that she noticed the person might be in and carefully pushed it open. But it did not budge. _Eh? It is locked from the inside? _

Riku tried many ways to open the door but it wouldn't not budge so she decided to leave it and go home. Sighing, she quickly exited the main building and saw Risa waving at her by the school gates.

The two sisters went back home.

*_Miko = shrine maiden_

* * *

**Chapter 79 cont.**

There was a boy and girl in the 'locked' room.

The girl was sitting on the floor with a book propped on her knee. "Ueda-san...why do I sense that you are inviting unwelcome-d guests into this room?"

She stayed quiet as she read her book, not answering. The boy frowned. "It really is aggravating when you don't answer me Ueda-san."

He walked towards her and crouched on the ground, staring at the book cover. "Is it really _that_ interesting? This book, that is."

Ueda-san nodded her head.

"I see..._Le Grand Meaulnes..._sounds like a book you'd read, Ueda-san. What's it about?"  
"Actually I don't think you'll tell me."

The girl nodded her head in reply. He sighed and stood up.

"Anyway, don't let anyone else come here. After all, _they_ are finally coming back and we have to prepare for their arrival." The boy walked towards the 'window' and watched the other students moving about, completely ignorant about what was going to happen.

He turned his back to the window and leaned against, tucking his hands into his pockets.

_How exciting the days are about to become... _


End file.
